1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor with a decelerating apparatus employed as driving source primarily for an image formation device.
2Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as this type of motor, an induction motor and a synchronous motor are commercially available. Also, well-known are a motor in which a constant number of revolutions are maintained by varying a decelerating rate of a decelerating apparatus in correspondence with a frequency of a power source to prevent the number of revolutions from being varied depending upon varying frequency of the power source, a motor in which reverse revolutions are caused in response to variations in frequency and either of two decelerating means different in decelerating rate causes deceleration through a one-way clutch to obtain a constant number of revolutions in a fixed direction, and motors that have various other mechanisms (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 115452/1983).
However, such conventional mechanisms to obtain a constant number of revolutions against the variation in frequency of the power source are complicated in structure and necessarily has a large number of components, and consequently, there arises the problem that the manufacturing expenses of the intended motor become high.